Coronation of Explorer
The Coronation of Explorer 767 was the fateful event where Explorer 767 was declared the Co-Webmaster of the . As well as this title, Explorer also received a new crown, which, according to the Czar of GourdZoid, he has to wear in place of his propeller hat, no choice. In sympathy, Turtle and Shroom installed his propeller on that too, and colored the crown red. After a long debate, Explorer, the Czar of GourdZoid, and Professor Shroomsky, decided on having Explorer wear the permanent crown... but Explorer said he would make some "alterations" to the crown. Coronation The ceremony was aired on national television. As the whole continent watched, Explorer sat on the big, fancy chair, where Professor Shroomsky removed his propeller cap. He held it up to the camera, and applause followed. Explorer covered his head, he didn't like to be bald. Realizing this, Turtleheimer quickly snatched the Crown and placed it on Explorer's head. Explorer felt better with a hat on, but he missed the propeller hat. The Czar of GourdZoid came up and told him (in Uber-Leet) that he had to wear the hat. Forever. Okay, happiness gone. Explorer, disliking the crown, prepared to throw it at the nearby Giant Pen. Of course, the Czar of GourdZoid hated that. When the Czar jumped in front of him and screamed in Uber-Leet, Explorer took his shovel and smacked the Czar out cold. No one reacted. No one really liked the Czar, anyway. Professor Shroomsky, in an atempt to cheer Explorer up (and please both sides), quickly installed a propeller for the crown and painted it red. That made him one happy penguin. About fifteen minutes of debate, Explorer agreed to keep the crown, but stated that he would make some "alterations" later on. Explorer stood up as the crowd cheered. He gave his twin brother a huge hug, and they raised their flippers in the air, as Explorer happily accepted his new job. The coronation was followed by a buffet selection provided by a well-known resturant in Dorkugal. Fred, being the country's beloved ambassador, arranged the menu a week before. Explorer also received a golden shovel, as a token of gratitude. Result Explorer became Co-Webmaster that fateful (and happy) day. The Czar got smacked (WHOOT), and Explorer got a new hat and shovel. Trivia * The event happened on the first day of summer. Ironically, the sun rose just as Explorer was coronated, and sank as the event finished. Early summer in the USA can have quite short days... * The hit band "Furry Flats" released a new album to celebrate. Explorer happens to be one of the main band memebers. ** At the ceremony, the band rocked out and played the national anthem, "Today Is Gonna Be A Great Day", with Explorer and Fred as the lead singers. * Explorer still wears his normal propeller hat in public, but wears the crown at special occasions. The crown is kept at the Big Fat Building O' Archives, sunken in a solution of Ditto A to preserve it. Guests A list of guests at the coronation: * The Troublesome Trio * South Pole Council ** Triskelle was watching the sunrise at Sunshine Fjord and had to put the SS Athenry into full gear to get to the coronation in time. * GourdZoid Council * Furry Flats * Mabel (was forced to either attend or watch the sun rise at Sunshine Fjord) *Snakesy1 went to watch, but from the outside window. * Auld Lang Syne (accompanied the Furry Flats' rendition of the national anthem on the harpsichord, he can play anything on one of those) * Annoying Old Party Penguin (came to crash the party, but was locked in a broom closet by Mayor McFlapp and Governor "?") Commentary from Others Sockpuppets said: It's all good in the hood. It's been coming. Pearface stated: I've been impeached? Barkjon said: When am I gonna be made one? Happyface and Explorer are! Agentgenius said: You mean he wasn't already webmaster?! Wow....I should pay more attention to this wiki's politics. Link said: It should be me! Grrr... Copier Guy said: Explorer who? Sk8rbluscat said: Congratulations! Let's throw pies at each other now-- He was then smacked with a summation. Alex12345a had replied far later after his off-duty items. He commented: I really wished for this! YAHOO! Spy Guy Pers said: I might have to write a play about this! Yes,I could call it 'A Webmaster too Far'. No, how about 'Attack of the Webmasters' no, how about....... He continued for at least 30 minutes. Triskelle said: Im glad he got the position.Well... well... as the Conservative candidate I just drone on and on and on and on without letting anyone else get a word in edgeways, until I start to foaming at the mouth and falling over backwards. *mouth foams and falls backwards* (he had a bit too much cream soda) Icmer said: Maybe I can design his palace... He pulled out a set of blueprints. Max 1537 said: I think I might cry. "sniff" Hey! Who took my Burger!?! Flystar55555 said: I would have not chosen a better webmaster than Explorer himself. Steelers Fan shouted: Wow! My best... best... best... friend is now a higher power. Congratulations Explorer 767! He was then tied to the ground and had duck tape on his mouth. Metalmanager said: ....Where am I? Hat Pop said: Sweet Awesomeness! Congrats, my friend! See also * Explorer 767 * Explorer 767 (user) * Turtle and Shroom Category:Stories Category:Glorious Articles Category:Content E Category:Coronation